Malphite
|-|Malphite= |-|Obsidian Malphite= |-|Odyssey Malphite= Summary |-|Original Lore=A massive creature of living stone, Malphite was born from the heart of the great Ixtali construct known as the Monolith. He has studied the elemental balance of Runeterra for thousands of years, using his tremendous strength to maintain order in a frequently chaotic world. Now, roused all too often from his slumbers, Malphite endures the fluid temperaments of mortals, while struggling to find a cause worthy of the last of his kind. |-|Infernal Lore=As great mountains were ripped from their foundations during the rise of the Ashen Lord, from deep beneath them climbed strange, obsidian creatures, freed for the first time after thousands of years. They seem intent on stopping the Infernals, and are uniquely suited to defeating them. |-|Odyssey Lore='Malphite' was once the pit boss of a deep space mining operation, until Jinx cracked the asteroid in half and got them both fired. His enduring loyalty to someone who is very obviously a psychopath has landed him in all kinds of danger across the galaxy, but he honestly doesn't seem to mind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely 7-C | 7-A | 5-C Name: Malphite, Shard of the Monolith Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years Classification: Earth Elemental | Obsidian Monster | Alien, Engineer of the Morning Star Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 2), Earth Manipulation, Limited Damage Reduction (Via Granite Shield), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Seismic Shard and Ground Slam), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Seismic Shard, AP and Durability Amplification Via Brutal Strikes), Vibration Manipulation (Can create shockwaves Via Brutal Strikes and Ground Slam), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Able to survive containing a small portion of the Void within his body, which can shatter the strongest minds and erase a lifetime of memories in a short period of time just from being touched by or exposed to it), Madness Manipulation (Able to survive containing a small portion of the Void within his body, which can unravel one's sanity just from looking at it), Reality Warping (Able to survive containing a small portion of the Void within his body, which acts as a wound in reality that warps and distorts everything around it), Existence Erasure (Able to survive containing a small portion of the Void within his body, which can erase things from existence just from coming into contact with them), Biological Manipulation, Corruption (Able to survive containing a small portion of the Void within his body, which can manipulate and biologically corrupt things into Voidborn just by being near it), Absorption (Able to survive containing a small portion of the Void within his body, which absorbs life force, matter, and magic just by being near it), and Soul Manipulation (Able to survive containing a small portion of the Void within his body, which can devour souls just by being near it) |-|Infernal=All powers as his base plus Large Size (Type 3), Fire Manipulation, and Magma Manipulation |-|Odyssey=All powers as his base plus Statistics Amplification (AP Amplification Via Transmute, Goliath, The Muscle, Berzerker, Durability Amplification Via Goliath and The Muscle, Speed Amplification Via Berzerker), Healing (Via The Muscle), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Volatile and Sharpened, Durability and Magic Resistance reduction via Intimidating), Damage Boost (Via Charged, Concussive, and Unstable), Life Manipulation (Life force absorption via Unstable), Empathic Manipulation (Can taunt enemies into attacking him Via Intimidating), Teleportation (Via Warp), Limited Intangibility (Via Warp) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+ (Able to produce this much energy by moving), likely Town level | Mountain level (Capable of fighting Infernals such as Wukong, Akali, and Mordekaiser) | Moon level (Stronger than Odyssey Jinx, Capable of harming Odyssey Kayn) Speed: Transonic reactions and combat speed (Able to move this fast) | Hypersonic (Capable of keeping up with Infernals) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class M by virtue of size | Class T (Should be physically comparable to the Infernals) | At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Town Class | Mountain Class | Moon Class Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Town level | Mountain level | Moon level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters | Kilometers | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Original Malphite= *'Granite Shield:' Malphite is shielded by a layer of rock which absorbs damage up to 10% of his maximum Health. If Malphite has not been hit for 10 seconds, this effect recharges. *'Seismic Shard:' Malphite sends a rock rolling to the target enemy, dealing them magic damage upon impact and stealing a portion of their movement speed for 4 seconds. *'Brutal Strikes:' For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. Malphite also gains bonus armor, tripled while Granite Shield is active. *'Ground Slam:' Malphite slams the ground, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and crippling them, reducing their attack speed. *'Unstoppable Force:' Malphite dashes to a target location, becoming immune to crowd control for the duration and, upon impact, Malphite deals magic damage to all nearby enemies and knocks them into the air. |-|Odyssey Malphite= *'Warp:' Allows the user to dash towards the target location while being intangible and invulnerable. Can hold up to 3 charges. *'Transmute:' Malphite gains 1 bonus attack damage for every 3 ability power, and he gains 3 ability power for every 4 bonus attack damage. Does not stack with itself. *'Goliath:' Malphite's size and attack range scales with bonus health, and for every 100 bonus health he gains increased damage. *'Granite Shield:' Malphite is shielded by a layer of rock which absorbs damage up to 10% of his maximum Health. If Malphite has not been hit for 10 seconds, this effect recharges. **'The Muscle:' Granite Shield reforms faster with each basic attack hit and twice as fast for each ability hit, grants bonus healing for all damage dealt, grants a maximum health increase, and grants bonus attack damage and ability power. **'Berzerker:' Whenever a shield on Malphite breaks, he gains bonus attack damage, bonus attack speed, and bonus movement speed. **'Volatile:' Whenever a shield on Malphite breaks, it deals magic damage and slows nearby enemies. *'Seismic Shard:' Malphite sends a rock rolling to the target enemy, dealing them magic damage upon impact and stealing a portion of their movement speed for 4 seconds. **'Landslide:' Seismic Shard deals bonus damage and when it hits its primary target it shatters and strikes every enemy behind them. **'Fracture:' Seismic Shard fractures enemies. Basic attacks break the fracture, knocking up the target and dealing magic damage. **'Sharpened:' Seismic Shard gains bonus cast range and steals more movement speed. *'Brutal Strikes:' For 6 seconds, Malphite's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage which splashes to enemies around his target. Malphite also gains bonus armor, tripled while Granite Shield is active. **'Charged:' While Brutal Strikes is active, Malphite leaps to targets outside his basic attack range and deals bonus damage. **'Concussive:' Brutal Strikes cleave size is tripled and deals bonus magic damage. **'Unstable:' Activating Brutal Strikes consumes part of Malphite's health, but grants him omnivamp and bonus critical strike chance. *'Ground Slam:' Malphite slams the ground, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies and crippling them, reducing their attack speed. **'Echo:' Enemies hit by Ground Slam echo the ability, dealing its damage to nearby enemies. Any unit can be damaged at most twice by a single cast. **'Intimidating:' Enemies hit by Ground Slam change their active target to Malphite and lose 30% of their armor and 30% of their magic resistance. **'Aftershock:' Ground Slam's area of effect is bigger and leaves cracks on the ground that erupt 2 seconds later, repeating the damage. *'Unstoppable Force:' Malphite dashes to a target location, becoming immune to crowd control for the duration and, upon impact, Malphite deals magic damage to all nearby enemies and knocks them into the air. **'Onslaught:' Unstoppable Force deals bonus damage. **'Relentless:' Unstoppable Force now dashes in a target direction until Malphite collides with terrain, carrying enemies he passes through along with him. Key: Base | Odyssey Malphite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Good Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Brawlers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Robots Category:Giants Category:Immortals Category:Playable Characters Category:Aliens Category:Armored Characters Category:Engineers Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Guardians Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5